Rei's Valentine's Day
by mangafreak7793
Summary: Rei's doesn't know the meaning of what a valentine is, will a blue eyed boy changed this slight rei x shinji, and sorry for the bad summary, Thanks Rose1948 for helping me fix this


Mf7793: Hello this is mangafreak7793, I decided to do a little valentine's day fanfic so please review and enjoy reading this fanfic, also I know that in Japan that girls give boy chocolate but I have this put this in a American way to work with the story

* * *

**( Ayanami's Pov )**

February 14, a day in which is very strange and confusing for me. As I entered school, I have been noticed many of the girls in the school have been talking and snickering among themselves. As for the boys, they also seem to be talking a lot more often today than usual. The most strangest thing that I have seen today is that many of them are giving them some sort of presents or sweet edible products._ " Why do they do this ?, Why is this day so very strange ?, What could this mean ? "_

" Hi Ayanami " A voice next to me called out. As I turned around I see Pilot of Eva 01, Ikari Shinji. who appeared to have a very unusual skin color that faded as I responded " What is it that you require, Ikari-kun "

" Ummm, Hi Ayanami " he repeated as he began to fidget around in an awkward manner as his hands were behind his back " Ummm, do you know what day is " He added as he began to mutter under his breath

" I believe today is February 14 " I replied, yet it didn't feel like I answered his question as he looked down to the floor " Is there any meaning behind this day I do not know about, Ikari-kun? " I added wondering what was behind the strange events that were happening today.

" Well Ayanami today is Valentine's Day " Ikari said but I tilted my head in response and asked " What is Valentine's Day ? "

Ikari looked at me in surprised. " You don't know what Valentine's day, is Ayanami "

I shook my head negatively in reply " No, would you care to tell me ? " I asked hoping to know what it is this Valentine's Day but before he could answer a familiar red-headed German girl burst into the classroom

" BAKA-SHINJI, GET OVER HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT " The Pilot of Eva 02 Asuka Langley Soryu, who suddenly grabbed Ikari by the back of his collared shirt and dragged him off " Come on, Baka! Stop flirting with Wonder-Girl and help me gather my chocolates! and look how much I managed to get "

" But Asuka, I need to tell... " Ikari began but stopped after seeing Auska's face mentally telling him If you say no, I'll kill you " After gulping and slowly looking back at me with a sad face. He left with the red headed German. After a few seconds of silence passed before I even knew it, I seemed to be balling my hand into a fist

" Why do I find this distasteful?..."

* * *

**( Rei's apartment complex )**

After School a long and confusing day of school, I walked back to my apartment--alone as always--which brings me some comfort to have my routine back in order. Yet I also feel a little sad.

" Why do I feel this way? " I asked myself find a little pain in my heart but just as I was about to open the door to my apartment. I found a small heart shaped box and a letter attached to it . Seeing that it was addressed to me, I opened the letter and began to read the contents

_Even though your cold as the icy wind_

_Even though you hide youremotions to the outside world_

_Even if you hate me or mock me in the end_

_Even still.  
I would like to see you smile_

_You brought me out of the darkness that was my heart_

_You gave me meaning to my existence to protect others_

_So even if I lose my sense of self_

_Even if your confused with the emotions you face_

_I'll always help and support you_

_But if you can will you be my Valentine...?_

**_From Shinji Ikari_**

P.s. If you managed to get this can you come by the park at 7:00 pm

I read this over several times and each time my heart beats faster. I look at the heart shaped box near the poem, curious by what could be in the box. I opened it to reveal these small cubes which I believe that they arecalled chocolates. As I examined it, I decided it would be rude to leave something untouched, that Ikari-kun gave me so I began to consume it. It tasted wonderful as it was melting inside my mouth leaving behind a sweet after taste. Just when I was to take another bite, I've realized that it it was 6:45 pm and Ikari-kun said to meet at the park by 7:00 but it takes twenty minutes to get there. Realizing this, I dashed down the stairs---carrying the poem and the box of chocolate with me.

* * *

" Its 7:05 pm " Shinji said as he sighed while sitting on a bench in the park _" Maybe it was a bad idea in the first place, Maybe she never got in the first place. Now that I think about it she never checks her mail, so if she never check her mail what makes you think she'll open up a strange package? "_ Shinji's thoughts led him into a mild depression until a soft voice brought him out of his bleak thoughts

": Ikari-kun "

As he heard that voice his head suddenly snapped forward to see her fellow pilot and hopefully his friends Ayanami Rei " Ayanami what are you doing here? "

" I read your letter, Didn't you want me to come?, If not, I'll return to my apartment "

" No, I did want you to come " Shinji said as he grabbed Rei to keep her from leaving " Its just that I didn't think that you would come "

" What made you think that Ikari-kun ? " Rei asked wondering why he would have such thoughts

" It's just that for a couple reasons " Shinji said as he scratched the back the of his head in embarrassment " But that's not important. Did you get the gifts, I sent you " He tried to change the subject

" Yes, I find the chocolate quite pleasant " Rei said still licking her lips from the chocolate she tasted before

" Really, I didn't know which one you liked so I kind of chose one of everything " Shinji said as he blushed faintly " Did you also get the poem I sent you? "

" Yes, I did but I still have a question about it " Rei said as she stared at Shinji

": Oh, What is it " Shinji said closing his eyes preparing for the worst

" What is a Valentine ? "

" Huh? " Shinji said as he stared at Rei

" Before you had a chance to tell me what was Valentine's Day was, Pilot Soryu took you away so I still don't understand what this event means " Rei said " Even though I still don't understand, I would like to be your Valentine but can you please explain this to me" Rei added having a very faint blush on her face

" Sure, Ayanami " Shinji said Compared to Ayanami's faint blush, Shinji's looked like a red over-ripped apple " I'll be happy to tell you, Would you mind me taking you home? " Shinji added while raising his hand towards Rei

" I would like that " Rei said taking his hand as they began to walk through the starry streets of Tokyo Three

" As you wish my precious Valentine "

* * *

Mf7793; Sorry that it came so late had some problems making this but please review 


End file.
